


snow angels of love

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2chan is canon, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Xiaojun is mentioned, just pure fluff, just three happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: mark loves his two best friends more than anything in the world even if they drag him along to do stupid things.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	snow angels of love

“Hyung!” 

A loud voice shouted through the apartment causing Mark to let out a sigh. Good-bye to the peace and quiet that was expecting to have on this cold and bitter Friday evening. 

“Hyung!” The voice said, getting closer to the bedroom but where Mark was expecting to hear one set of footsteps, he heard two. 

“What?” Mark called out in exasperation as his bedroom door slammed open, allowing the older boy to see not only a smiling Donghyuck but a sheepish Sungchan. 

“Why are you in bed? It’s 8 p.m.!” Donghyuck yelled out in offense. 

“It’s cold.” Mark had had a long week at work and just wanted to sit and do nothing until Monday morning, but apparently Donghyuck had other plans. 

“Aren’t you Canadian?” Apparently Sungchan was in on the plan too, no matter how sheepish he looked about barging in unannounced. Donghyuck let out a loud laugh at Sungchan’s addition to the conversation as Mark gaped at him in shock. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be sweet?” Mark responded while burying himself deeper into his blankets. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Sungchan stuffed his hands into the pockets of his giant winter coat that Mark just realized both him and Donghyuck were wearing. He watched as Hyuck marched over to his closet and started shuffling through looking for something, Mark was assuming that it was his coat. 

“What do you want, Donghyuck?” 

“We are going outside!” Donghyuck said cheerfully.

“Who the hell is  _ we _ ?” Mark grumbled. 

“Donghyuck Hyung thinks it will help boost your mood.” Sungchan sighed while flopping on the bed next to Mark and cuddling up to him. 

“Going outside will boost my mood?” Mark said as he lifted his arm to let Sungchan in closer. Just because he was frustrated at his friends barging in doesn’t mean that he’s going to reject Sungchan cuddles. He’s not a monster. Sungchan shrugged while cuddling in closer with a smile. 

All of a sudden a large sweater hit Mark’s head and drew his attention away from the younger boy that held his heart to look at the other boy who held his heart. “Well why not?” Donghyuck said with a grin. “You need to let loose and who better to help than your two favorite boys?”

“Sungchan is my favorite. You are a parasite.” Mark was rubbing his hands through Sungchan’s hair and enjoyed the content humming that was coming from the younger. 

Scoffing, Donghyuck turned away, “Liar. You love me.”

“Even if I do, you can’t use that knowledge to get me out of the house.” 

“Yes I absolutely can. Sungchan, baby, get up we can cuddle after.” Donghyuck pulled at the taller boy so that he could leave Mark’s embrace and stand. 

“Noooo. Hyung, let's just stay in!” Sungchan was quick to hold on tighter to Mark, and it made him pleased to see that Sungchan was ignoring his favorite Hyung in favor of cuddling Mark. 

“No. We are making snow angels.” Donghyuck was pouting now and Mark was groaning internally. Donghyuck pouting meant Sungchan was going to give in to his boyfriend’s schemes and that eventually Mark was going to follow, because he would do anything that those two wanted. 

“You heard the man, Mark Hyung. We are making snow angels.” Sungchan said while lifting his body up slightly so that he was face to face with Mark, causing the older to blush from the proximity. 

Sighing, Mark tossed his blanket off and stood to stretch as Donghyuck and Sungchan both cheered. They knew that Mark was whipped for them and they liked to use that to their advantage, much to Mark’s chagrin. He grabbed the sweater that Donghyuck had thrown at him and pulled it on, smiling to himself because of how cute the two boys were being. 

It had always been like this, even before the two had started dating. They always tried to include Mark in everything, even if it meant him interrupting date night. Dejun said it wasn’t normal. Mark thinks that Dejun needs to mind his own business. He found it sweet that they always worked hard to include him, and he didn’t really want to think about what that meant because this little arrangement works perfectly for them and that’s all that matters. 

“Mark, you’re going too slow.” Donghyuck whined from the bedroom door. 

“I’ll go slower.” Mark snapped back quickly. He saw Sungchan just shake his head fondly out of the corner of his eye. 

The three made their way to the front door where all of the shoes sat and Mark groaned. They were really doing this. Going out into the cold. To make snow angels. 

They quickly put their shoes on and opened the door to leave, Donghyuck leading the way happily and Sungchan walking next to Mark with a hand in his lower back to guide him. He couldn’t help himself from slightly leaning into the taller boy, and watching fondly as Donghyuck skipped ahead. Sungchan moved his arm up to wrap around Mark’s neck and Mark wrapped his arm around Sungchan’s waist. 

“Was work really that bad this week?” Sungchan said softly. 

“Yeah. It was super stressful and I felt like I couldn’t breathe.” Mark sighed as he thought back on just how overwhelming this week had been. 

“Why didn’t you call us?” Sungchan pulled him in tight as they finally exited the apartment complex, Donghyuck running ahead towards the park that was across the street. 

“Didn’t want to bug you guys. Also, I was in a mood. I didn’t want to see anyone really.” Mark was staring ahead and trying not to look at Sungchan. He didn’t like being vulnerable, but it had been a rough week and his therapist had talked to him about opening up to his friends so he had to try at least. 

He heard Sungchan sigh before pulling them to stop on the path in the park. “Hyung, you know that you could never bother us right?” He said while using his hands to tilt Mark’s face up so that they could make eye contact. “We want to be there for you. Always.”

Mark blushed while averting his eyes quickly to see that Donghyuck had turned around and was smiling at them. That caused him to blush more and bring his eyes back to Sungchan, who still had his hands on Mark’s face. Sungchan was looking at him quite intensely and was stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. Feeling slightly confident, Mark gulped and reached his hands out so that he could wrap his arms around Sungchan’s waist and bring him in close. He saw the smile that was on Sungchan’s face grow before Sungchan finally looked over and saw Donghyuck looking at them. He reached his hand out towards his boyfriend and Mark watched as Donghyuck all but ran over and wrapped himself tightly around not only Sungchan but Mark. 

The three boys stood there hugging, and though Mark was cold he still felt warm. He had the two boys that he loves holding him and giving him love and attention and just a well needed break. He could never truly repay the two for all that they had done. 

“Hey.” He hears himself saying, before fully processing what he wanted to actually say to those two. They all pulled back slightly so that they could talk and Mark smiled shyly, “I love you two. A lot. Thank you for this.”

“Markie! You love us!” Donghyuck shrieked happily while throwing himself tighter into the group hug so that he could kiss not only Mark’s face, but the parts of Sungchan’s face that he could reach.

The two boys laughed as he became more playful before Sungchan finally pushed him off, “Look I love both of you very much, but if we don’t do the snow angels and go inside right now I will leave. I don’t care.” 

Donghyuck giggled before reaching for Mark’s hands to pull him towards the snow, and pushed him so that he could fall on the ground. 

And Mark let it happen. He let himself fall. He landed on his back and just stared up at the night sky. It had stopped snowing 30 minutes ago and yet the peacefulness that came from snowfall was still there. Normally Mark hated things like this, but Donghyuck was right he had needed the break and this was the perfect thing for him. Not that he would ever admit that. 

“Are you just going to lay there? Make a snow angel, lazy!” Donghyuck shouts from beside him, bringing Mark back to earth. 

Laughing, he moves his arms and legs hoping to make the perfect snow angel. If he’s out here he might as well have fun. He hears Sungchan groaning about the cold snow from his other side, but right now he is enjoying the moment with his boys. And that’s honestly all he could ask for. 

  
  
  



End file.
